gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
O.M.S. Gundam
History The O.M.S Gundam (short for Otherwordly Mobile Suit) was a desperate attempt to survive the approaching apocalypse brought about by Dargonax. During the period where the multiple realities were beginning to collapse onto themselves, a collision between three forged a brief point of fusion called Centerpoint. Centerpoint's unique nature and creation allowed people to enter, travel to one of the connected realities, and return without requiring advanced technologies. The realities linked were known respectively as the Universal Century, Anno Domini, and the Starlight Era. The Earth Federation, having realized this could be their one chance, began scouring the realities for any technology they could use to stop or escape the destruction. Although their attempts failed, shortly before centerpoint collapsed they managed to create a mobile suit that was nigh indestructible. However the sudden collapse of the bridge between realities forced them to abandon the machine and their data, preventing it from ever being recovered and destroying any chance of replicating it's technology. Technology As the result of combining several of the most powerful mobile suit technologies, the O.M.S Gundam was virtually unstoppable. The machine boasted extremely high performance values and featured a wide assortment of weaponry and defenses. Though all this was lost with the collapse of Centerpoint, the mobile suit remains one of the most powerful weapons in existance. 'Starlight Era' From the Starlight Era the mobile suit inherited the Twin Hole Drive and Hyperspace Engines. The Twin Hole Drive, or THD, operated by creating a microscopic region of space and creating a black hole inside it which is then fed by a white hole. The resulting collapse and expulsion of matter and light would generate astronomical levels of energy. However the THD was designed to only scrape the barest amount from this, resulting in a virtually unlimited power source for the mobile suit. As the drive itself was extremely small, the THD was located in a special compartment behind the cockpit, where it was surrounded by several protective layers of armor and energy shielding. The Hyperspace Thrusters were six extremely powerful thrusters that granted the mobile suit immense speeds that were only possible because the mobile suit focuses it's I-Field Generator in front of it to produce a slip stream effect. Using the slip stream the machine can reach top speed even within the atmosphere. The sheer speed this machine is capable of can limit it's ability to turn and evade. However by firing the thrusters in succession this can easily be avoided and used to the pilots advantage. 'Anno Domini' From Anno Domini the mobile suit inherited the GN Drive Tau, solid state weaponry, Regenium, and the nanite reactor. By using the THD the GN Drive Tau had unlimited operation and could reach far higher outputs than it could otherwise. However as the designers of the Gundam had limited understanding of GN Drive technology, the drive was used soley to charge the mobile suit's GN Sword Omni with high density GN Particles and to maintain beam sabers. As a result of limited understanding, the mobile suit lacked a Trans-Am System. 'Armor Design' The entire mobile suit was constructed out of Regenium fused with Gundarium, resulting in an extremely durable yet lightweight armor. This armor was then super enhanced by filling the empty spaces with an I-Field Barrier. This protected the mobile suit from all forms of beam weaponry, including beam sabers by employing the electromagnetic properties of regenium. This also gave the mobile suit considerable resistance to physical or kinetic attacks as the armor was constructed in sections that shifted to enable the suit to distribute the force throughout the body for dispersal by the I-Field. This construction design was also incorporated into the Gundam Shield. 'Beam Channel Attack System' The Beam Channel Attack System was an enhanced version of the Beam Sphere Attack System. By using the Magnet Wings to manipulate the energy field (an I-Field in this case) containing and shaping the beam the beam sphere could be molded into several different forms. Because of the nature of the magnet wings in combination with I-Fields, this, besides drastically improving the versatility of the system, also enhanced it's strength and intensity. The Beam Channel also allowed the O.M.S Gundam to charge and store it's energy into specially designed weapons, increasing their destructive capability. Weaponry *'Variable Buster Rifle:' Because of the sheer amount of power produced by the THD, the mobile suit required a weapon designed to utilize that energy effectively. The variable buster rifle was designed with multiple features designed to give the pilot considerable flexibility in combat. **Buster Rifle Mode: The rifle's standard function. The rifle can fire a beam strong enough to obliterate entire warships. However it has a 2 second timelag between firing, limiting it's use against mobile suits designed for speed. **Magnum Mode: The rifle operates like a beam magnum and fires compressed beams that can tear through the thickest of armors. **Beam Repeater Mode: The weapon rapid fires a stream of medium output beams. *'Gundam Shield:' A shield constructed entirely out of the same Regenium/Gundarium Hybrid Fusion as the mobile suit itself. However the shield is much denser and heavier and requires infusing the material with an I-Field and manipulating it with the Magnet Wings. For maximum defensive capability, the shield was designed to absorb and disperse any beam attacks made against it. By channeling the energy into the I-Field this grants an virtually impenetrable defense against beam based attacks. This effect is only further enhanced by the Magnet Wings and the shields regenium composition. *'Beam Sabers:' Two beam sabers powered by the reverse engineered GN Drive Tau. These were stored in the wrists and could either be used as mounted beam sabers or could slide through a compartment in the wrist and into the hands of the mobile suit. *'GN Sword Omni:' A reverse engineered GN Sword installed onto the O.M.S Gundam. When not in use the blade is stored on the back. The sword is constructed by fusing a regenium blade onto a gundarium frame. By lining the blade with GN Particles and an I-Field the weapon becomes virtually indestructible. Further enforcing the blade is the use of ultra sonic vibrations that allow the sword to slice through even the strongest metals with ease. Like the original GN Sword this version includes a rifle function. *'Palm Buster Cannons:' A requirement for the Beam Sphere Attack System, the palm busters employ short bursts of beam energy to deal damage at close range. However as the weapons are used to power and maintain the beam spheres, they are rarely used directly. *'Titan Hammer:' A weapon unique only to O.M.S itself. The Titan Hammer is a large I-Field and GN Particle infused war hammer. Constructed out of the same material as the Gundam Shield the hammer itself is both powerful weapon, and in the hands of a skilled pilot, a unique defense. However because the head of the hammer is extremely dense, the Magnet Wings are required to lift and use the weapon. The Titan Hammer could be charged with Beam Channel energy and stored until striking a solid object, in which it would release all that stored energy into the point of impact.